2018 FIFA World Cup
The 2018 FIFA World Cup will be the 21st edition for the men's national football teams. The 2018 FIFA World Cup will be taking place in the European part of Russia from June 14 to July 15. The FIFA World Cup in Russia for 2018 will be played after the 2018 Winter Olympics and the 2018 Winter Paralympics in Pyeongchang, South Korea; in which Russian athletes weren't allowed to compete under the Russian flag due to Russia starting a doping program after the 2014 Olympics at home. The 2018 World Cup will see 32 teams participating in the tournament from five confederations; because OFC didn't have a representative at the World Cup due to New Zealand falling to Peru in their playoff. Many expected New Zealand's opponent to be Chile or Paraguay. The news about the 2018 World Cup said that the FIFA World Cup might expand from 32 to 40 teams, so they can have five in each group instead of four. They might say this will stay with 32 teams if it's true; however, Sepp Blatter decided to keep the 2018 World Cup a 32 team tournament. Russia automatically qualifies as the host nation, with their last appearances as Russia or USSR being in United States 1994, South Korea/Japan 2002, and Brazil 2014. Four years earlier, Russia hosted the 2014 Winter Olympics and the 2014 Winter Paralympics, and their team qualified for Brazil 2014 with a group stage result. After the 2014 World Cup in Brazil, Russia should lose hosting rights and make the World Cup move to another country. However Russia kept it's right to host despite withdrawing from the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest. 2018 is considered to be one of the poorest World Cups of all time, with some of everyone's predicted teams to qualify, like Netherlands, Chile, United States and shockingly Italy, didn't make the final tournament. Bidding Russia won the bid to host the event, defeating the bid from England, the two host country bids of Portugal, who would host the 2018 Eurovision Song Contest and see the World Cup hosts Russia return and Spain, and another two country bids, this time from Belgium and the Netherlands who hosted Euro 2000. Qualified Countries Notable teams that failed to qualify in the African section were Algeria who made the round of 16 in 2014, Ghana and Ivory Coast who had qualified for the previous three tournaments, and Cameroon who won the 2017 Africa Cup of Nations. Notable teams that failed to qualify also included Euro 2016 semifinalist Wales. Teams failing to qualify also included 2014 World Cup semifinalists Netherlands and 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup finalist Chile who also had won Copa Americas in 2015 and 2016. The United States failed to qualify for the first time since 1986. However, Italy, expected by many to qualify for the World Cup and beat Sweden in their playoff, failed to qualify for the first time since 1958. However, out of the five African teams that qualified for the 2014 FIFA World Cup, only one qualified (Nigeria). Ecuador failed to qualify in the CONMEBOL qualification despite being at one point a team that would qualify for the FIFA World Cup with four wins in their first four games. Lack of wins, draws and losses took Ecuador out in the 17th game and then finished 8th in the final table. The 2018 World Cup marked the return of Peru, who last qualified for the 1982 FIFA World Cup finals. Egypt, who last appeared in the 1990 FIFA World Cup. Saudi Arabia, Poland, Tunisia and Sweden qualified for the first time since 2006. Senegal qualified for the first time since 2002. Morocco qualified for the first time since 1998. After a close call in 2014 qualifying, Panama and Iceland will make their World Cup debut, the latter having a population of just under 500,000 people. ;Qualified teams ;AFC * * * * * ;CAF * * * * * ;CONCACAF * * * ;CONMEBOL * * * * * ;OFC None qualified (New Zealand eliminated by Peru) ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * (Host) * * * * Seeding pots These seeding pots were used for the draw for the 2018 World Cup finals on December 1, 2017. Group stage The draw for the 2018 World Cup Finals took place on December 1, 2017 in Russia. Group A ;Matches *' ' 5-0 * 0-1 * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. Group B ;Matches * 0-1 * 3-3 * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. Group C ;Matches *' 2-1' * 0-1 * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. Group D ;Matches * 1-1 *' ' 2-0 * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. Group E ;Matches * 0-1 * 1-1 * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. Group F ;Matches * 0-1 *' '''1-0 * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. Group G ;Matches *' ' 3-0 * 1-2 ' ''' * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. Group H ;Matches * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. Knockout stages Trivia *Many people suggested that Russia would have to be axed from hosts due to the 2014 Ukrainian evolution and the Crimea. It moved the 2015 FIFA World Cup qualification game between Ukraine-Belarus from April 5 to Mid-Ohio. *Germany will not automatically qualify as defending champions. *Euro 2016 in France, which overlaps with the same year of the Rio Olympics, will be in the same continent. *Europe's qualification will start on the same day as the second-last IndyCar round and the 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals, in Boston. *People also called the World Cup to move it from Russia to a different for 2018, and Qatar from it's original June-July date to the Winter Olympics; and Qatar was moved to November and December. *In June 2015, there has been suggestions moving the 2018 and 2022 World Cups to different countries. *Indonesia and Zimbabwe were expelled from the qualifying competition. *This was supposted to have 40 teams, but FIFA president said it will stay to 32 for 2018. *Barbados was disqualified in CONCACAF qualifying for using an ineligible player. *This will be the first World Cup in Europe since 2006. *The 2018 World Cup is considered to be one of the worst FIFA World Cups, as there is no Italy, USA, Netherlands, nor Chile qualified. *Sweden was a team that had 20% chance of qualifying after placing 2nd in their qualifying group behind France, and they did by beating Italy. *Russia vs. Saudi Arabia will also be used for the 2018 24 Hours of Le Mans. Category:2018 in sports Category:Russia Category:FIFA World Cup Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:North America Category:South America Category:Oceania Category:Africa